


I Wanna Sink To The Bottom With You

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Boys In Love, Calum and Ashton are just mentioned, Corny jokes, During the hiatus with Luke now, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Luke, Insecurity, LUKE'S TIDDIES AM I RIGHT PPL, Love Confessions, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Pool fun that leads to bed fun, Rimming, Smut, Top Michael, good song, it was in the himym soundtrack its cool, love making, the title is from Sink To The Bottom by Fountains Of Wayne, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Luke isn't feeling his best and neither is his reflection but somehow Michael makes it all feel better, he always does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old one-shot I had and I just kind of played with it and came up with this lmao. BTW FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IT'S LIT: cashtonflowers

Luke was looking down at his feet, his eyes locked on the way his tired face reflected on the pool's pure water. He wasn't looking his best. His hair was messed up, blond curls greasy from the days he hadn't showered. He had gained weight as well, so it was kind of a bad idea to go swimming in his best friend's house at night. The best friend he had been smitten over since he was eighteen. Michael had seen him shirtless in countless situations, so he would probably notice the little tummy Luke had going on. 

The blond's fingertips were in water along with his feet, but it was too cold for him to completely get in. 

"Is it that cold?"

Luke's head snapped upwards as he heard the familiar voice of Michael Clifford, rough yet soft at the same time, "Kinda."

"Kinda? Well, great summary you have going on there Hemmings."

"I dropped out of collage Michael, do I seem like the person to describe how cold the water is?"

"You could just say very or no instead of kinda Luke, but you didn't."

Luke just chuckled and raised his middle finger at Michael, causing the red haired boy to chuckle. It wasn't fully red though, you could catch the slight brown streaks coming out from here and there and somehow, the boy still looked perfect. Michael eyed the boy in front of him while he was staring down at the water, the way some lines appeared on his tummy when he leaned in, it was all so cute. Michael wanted to reach for it, kiss every inch of it and tell Luke how adorable it looked.

"What are you looking at?"

Michael shook his head so his eyes wouldn't be locked in his best friend's stomach area, "I-I- it's nothing."

Luke frowned, "Did you notice?"

Michael frowned as well with confusion, "Notice what Luke?" he said, stepping forward to Luke and sitting next to him, half of his legs burried deep in the actually not so warm water.

Kinda cold.

"I am getting fat. I don't know why but this hiatus isn't helping me. People will notice when we get back on tour."

Michael sighed, the things he had thought before flashing in his blurry mind and pulling him in with them. There was no way of stopping Michael after this. The boy slowly dipped his legs a little further, dropping himself in the kinda cold water. He shut his eyes before he dived in and swam upwards to breathe. He felt the purity cover every piece of his warm body and he kept his eyes shut for a while and starved himself out of vision for a while so he wouldn't have to see the gorgeous boy for a while, a little while. He could just blame the chlorine. 

Luke looked at him with surprised blue orbs, his finger tips still curled in the edge of the pool, holding on tight. Little drops of water falling down from his eyebrows and landing on his pink lips. Michael looked like a god, Luke was ready to worship him. The blond didn't catch what was happening when the green eyed boy swam forward to him and pulled him down to the water by his legs, tall body burying itself in the liquid and splashing it by the sides of the stones around the pool.

Luke swam upwards, holding on to Michael without noticing that his arms were on the pale boy's shoulder, "What the fuck was that asswipe," he said and chuckled, placing his head down on the crook of Michael's neck.

The red haired boy wrapped Luke's legs around his waist, pulling the boy closer and placing his hand on Luke's neck, caressing it with his thumb. The two boys stared at each other, forehead pressed against forehead, their hands intertwined by their sides.

"Michael-I."

"Luke," Michael breathed out, still staring in the beautiful boy's eyes, his lips slightly parted with water drops dripping from them, "You look fucking mesmerizing."

Luke removed his left hand from Michael's neck with a sudden confidence and placed it on his flushed cheek instead, pulling the older boy closer and intertwining their lips. The two felt the sparks at the same time, a sudden warmness spreading in both of their hearts. 

Michael didn't waste any time because he had wasted enough in his past three years, he pressed Luke's body against the pool, pushing his hands back with the force of his. Luke stared at Michael with confusion as the boy raised him up and slowly placed him on the stones by the pool, laying him down and climbing on him, wet bodies pressed against one another. Michael slowly lowered himself a little down, his face now pressed against Luke's chest, he slowly wandered around the boy with his hands, wetness spreading on his hands again, two huge blue irises staring down at him, still confused. 

"Michael wha- oh my god," Luke moaned as he felt Michael's warm tongue on his left nipple. 

Michael smirked around Luke's nipple, still moving his tongue back and forth, his hands pressed against the boy's hips, pulling him closer everytime he tried to move with the amazing feeling. 

Michael slowly traced his head down, kissing all over Luke's tummy, "You are perfect."

Luke moaned, but this time with a smile plastered on his face, "I'm not perfect."

"Yes you fucking are, you are full of fucking perfect imperfections. You didn't need that girl to make you feel better about yourself and you most definitely don't need her right now. I know the things she said to you, I know all of them," he then reached upwards and grabbed Luke's cheek, forcing the boy to look at him with a soft grip, "I love you, Calum loves you, Ash loves you and the fans love you. They've been confused lately, like really fucking confused but they love you. I loved you a little differently than them becaus- Actually, not because. I don't know how to explain it."

Luke smiled while he felt his eyes water, "I love you too, I love you so fucking much, I'm sorry that I ruined the moment though."

The other boy smiled back and kissed his cheek softly, "You didn't ruin anything, it was getting kind of cold anyway. But you most definitely are expected in my bed after we both get rid of all this chlorine."

"Am I expected naked?"

"Fuck yes Luke, yes you are expected naked."

\- 

Luke had showered in his room and Michael had showered in his, knowing that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves if they showered together. So when Michael came out of the shower and saw Luke laying in his bed, his bare legs spread open with his erection out, he couldn't help but moan. There was a fully naked boy in front of him, all hard for him. This wasn't just a boy either. It was Luke. His Luke. The boy looked absolutely sinful, his cock semi-hard with his hand around it as well as a shy smile. His lower chest was covered with the thin layer of Michael's bed sheets for obvious reasons that Michael just wanted to get rid of. Meanwhile the dyed haired boy had a towel wrapped around his lower parts that he thanked god for. 

"Come here," said Luke, biting his lip right after it, playing with the edge of the bed's white sheets. 

Michael obeyed eagerly, taking quick steps forward to the boy and climbing on him, also throwing his towel away in rush. Looking down at the boy's wide now dark blue eyes, illuminating with the slight brightness of the dimmed night lamp. He placed his hand on Luke's cheek, pressing his lips against the boy. Bare erections moving against the other and creating a desirable pain in Luke's. 

"It's like I'm sixteen again," said Luke, "It's like I'm still that pudgy boy that has the 'very big' problem of being gay, it's like you're still that rude kid that I seem to have a huge crush on. It's like this is on of my wet dreams I have every night and it's all coming true."

As the continued to grind against each other Michael's eyes were filled with lust in the effect of Luke's words, "You had wet dreams about me?" 

"I still do, they started like a month ago and everything was so scar-mmff fuck. I thought of this, I tho-fuck Mike, I thought of everything about us and that's why Calum tossed me back to rooming with Ash and that's why we never roomed together."

Michael buried his head in Luke collarbone and sucked a small red bruise that he knew would turn purple in time on it, "God, I wish-shit- I wish we did room together and hear these sounds earlier. You are so fucking sexy Luke." 

"Just touch me you savage."

Michael chuckled before starting to flick his wrist around the boy's cock, pumping it slowly, "Did I do this in your dreams?"

"You did, but I never got to feel it and it's- oh- it's perfect."

Michael smiled again, leaning in to place kisses on Luke's bare shoulder and suck more on the forming hickey on his collar bone. 

"I need you," the blond mumbled as he reached Michael's erection and got ahold of it.

"You have me."

"I need you to make love to me."

Michael bit his bottom lip, "You can have that too."

Luke smirked as he placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, dragging him down and changing the positions. He was on top now, hands placed by Michael's hips, green orbs eyeing his body fully with the victory of being on top. Luke slid down, spreading his legs while he did and curling his toes around the sheets so he at least had something to hold on to. 

He looked up at Michael. The boy's dark pink lips were parted, little bit of sweat on his forehead with his still wet hair. He looked like an angel and a demon at the same time. Luke was stunned.

"Luke?"

Luke shook his head, his pale face heating up with embarrassment, "Sorry, you just look really good."

Michael smiled shyly, Luke made him shy, that wasn't a very common thing to happen.

"Get to work, beautiful."

Luke blushed at the compliment before he got ahold of Michael's member, slowly starting to pump it, seeing the veins around it go up and down. It was big, really big. It made him feel insecure with his own, good thing Michael was definitely not a bottom. The blond then leaned in, wrapping his thin lips around it and slowly swirling his tongue, making Michael moan. 

Luke went deeper, not having gag reflex was a talent that he had, and he for sure liked to use it. 

"How the fuck-," but his words were cut of when Luke even went deeper, Michael was in shock.

"Luke oh my god," the boy moaned, reaching down to tug on the boy's blond curls.

Luke moaned around Michael with the pain. He swirled his tongue even faster but Michael pulled his upwards the second he felt his member twitch.

"I was gonna cum." 

"Was I good?"

Michael laughed, "Good? Luke you were amazing. Didn't know you could do that."

"And I didn't know your moans sounded that hot."

Michael was left speechless but there was no awkward silence since Luke pressed his lips against Michael's again, they moved in sync, sloppy but passionate, sexy but romantic. 

Luke was grinding down on Michael as they kissed, causing the red head to moan even louder in to Luke's mouth. 

"Can I prep you?"

"Do you have," he stopped before blushing and tried to continue his sentence, "Um, lube, for you kno-" 

Michael chuckled at the boy's adorable stuttering and kissed his forehead, "I do."

"I um, I should probably get up now."

"No, you don't have to, it's in the night stand, you can see it if you pull it open."

Luke nodded again and reached for the handle, pulling it and taking out a bottle of lube with a condom. He handed the bottle to Michael, still a faded shade of pink spread in his cheeks. He placed the condom back on the night stand with shaking hands as he heard the satisfying sound from the lube Michael had poured on his fingers. 

"Luke?"

The blond looked up nervously, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes Michael. I want this with you, like I want everything else." 

Michael smiled, "Get up and place your head on the pillow baby, ass up."

Luke oddly obeyed Michael, crawling over to the other side of the bed and getting in the position the red head had described.  
Michael followed Luke, standing on his knees on the bed. He spread Luke's cheeks open, revealing his pink hole that was clenching around nothing but air, eager to have Michael's fingers in it, he moaned at the sight. 

Michael leaned in to place a single kiss on Luke's left cheek before pushing in half of his middle finger. Luke moaned in pain, burying his face on the pillows and tightening his fists around the sheets. 

"Luke, are you okay?" asked Michael, he knew how it felt to have something up your ass for the first time. Weird.

"Yeah, give me a second though."

"Of course baby," he said and placed a kiss on the boy's shoulder. 

"Further."

"Hm?"

"Push it in further Mike."

Michael smirked, pushing his finger further in to the boy, causing him to moan again. He eventually added an other one, curling them. His fingers weren't exactly what you would call long, the were quite thick as well but Luke wouldn't trade them for the world. 

He was a moaning and whimpering mess underneath them anyway but when he felt Michael's warm tongue pressed against the muscle covered skin he moaned so loudly that a sudden wave of embarrassment took over his body along with mind blowing pleasure. The boy was talented with mouth as he was with his fingers and they moved in a totally different rhythm that Luke didn't mind, the sensation was too good. 

"Are you ready for, you know."

Luke moaned in approval, even though he wanted more of Michael's mouth on him he knew that his cock would be just as good. 

Michael smiled before flipping the boy over, his back pressed against the blank white sheets and his legs spread open. He wasn't going to enter Luke from his back, he wanted to see his face.

Michael sighed before leaning in and kissing the boy and pulling out as fast as he could, "This is gonna hurt."

Luke shrugged, "I've been told."

Michael chuckled, "You are brave."

"If there is something about you as the prize, I will jump off the highest hill."

"You are ruining the mood."

"If I ruined the mood. Then I guess it's your time to wreck me."

Michael gulped before rolling on the condom then opening the lube bottle and pouring some on his hand, rubbing them on his member while Luke watched with eager eyes, digging holes of lust in the other boy's body.

Michael crawled on Luke, positioning himself right against his hole and slowly pushing in. 

Luke shut his eyes with pain, his hands pushing themselves even harder on the bedsheets. Michael saw the pain and he reached for the boy's hands, intertwining them with his and placing small kisses all over the boy's face.

"Ssh, relax baby."

Luke nodded and slowly opened his eyes, trying to relax the muscles in his body. 

"Tell me when you are ready, beautiful."

"I am."

"Luke I'm not su-"

"I am Mike, do it."

Michael nodded and buried his face on the crook of Luke's neck, pushing in deeper and earning a loud moan from the other.

"Ff-uck, you feel so good. I can't believe we waited this long to do this. "

Michael smirked, "I can't believe I am in you."

"Shut up you dork and wreck me."

"No."

Luke looked at him with confusion. 

"I promised you a love making session, and that's what's gonna happen."

Luke smiled before reaching upwards kissing the boy passionately, "A promise can not be broken."

"Of course it can't."

And that's when he felt Michael's hands roam all over his body while he pushed further, the blond falling apart under his touches and his length. It was the good kind of pain, the best he could ever ask for. The way he was being stretched out by Michael was the best feeling in the world and the way he was moving in him was the second one. The rolled on condom felt good in him and the lube had definitely helped. 

They were fluorescent under the lights and all they could focus on were each other, the way their bodies felt and the sounds the made. They had waited so long, so long for this feeling that utterly worth the wait. The feeling of Luke's high was utterly worth it and the way Michael took care of him was utterly worth it as well.

The way he fell asleep in his best friend and now boyfriend's arms was the thing that was worth the most.


End file.
